ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Transformations
WEEK ONE: ASHLEY ODOM Ashley is a 19 year old accounting student who has lived with birthmarks on his face his entire life. He was also quite concerned about his protruding ears and a small bump in his nose. His transformation was stunning, with his face cleared of blemishes, his ears pinned back and a rhinoplasty. Ashley's best friend, Laurenn, said she had never seen Ashley look as confident as he does now. WEEK TWO: COREDLIA CREST Cordelia is a 32 year old stay at home mother who considers herself 'rock and roll,' her husband owns a motorcycle shop and gets a lot of attention from the ladies. She has always felt self conscious about her looks. Her transformation included breast implants, some botox and lip injections, whilst being given a new beauty and fitness regime. Upon returning home her step-son told his father now has some competition! WEEK THREE: EARL SAUNDERS Earl is a 52 year old retired soldier who lives with his wife and five children. Since retiring, Earl has gained a lot of weight and lost a lot of confidence. His transformation included a new fitness regime, diet plan and a eye lift. When he returned home his wife said she almost didn't recognise him and felt like he looked the way he did when he was 21 years old. WEEK FOUR: MANDIE RYSON Mandie is a 28 year old bar tender from Queensland, who has been incredibly slim and tall her whole life. She revealed that she has also always been very flat chested and would love a much more curvier figure. Her inspiration is Kim Kardashian and would like to have a similar figure. Her transformation included breast augmentation, a Brazilian butt lift, and some filler in the face and lips. Beauty experts gave her a tan, a new hair colour, full eyebrows and a new make up and beauty regime. Returning home, Mandie's family and friends could barely recognise the person she had become, but could see how happy it made her. WEEK FIVE: ROBBIE CLIFFTON Robbie is 39 and was recently made redundant from his factory job. He revealed that due to his redundancy, his marriage had broken apart due to depression. For his transformation, Robbie was given a full fitness regime and a facelift as a well as rhinoplasty. Upon travelling home, Robbie was met with cheers and was greeted by his ex-wife who announced she may be able to reconcile, but Robbie revealed he was no longer interested in salvaging his marriage. WEEK SIX: MAUREEN JONES Maureen is a 55 year old retail manager, who is married with four children. She feels years of hard work has aged her dramatically. She is soon put into a new fitness regime in order to lose weight. She was then given a full facelift, rhinoplasty, eyelift and some lip injections. After heading home to her husband with her new look, her husband Graham was overwhelmed with his wife's new look. She revealed she has found a new love for fitness with her new size fourteen look. WEEK SEVEN: DONALD PUTTOCK Donald is a 42 year old car salesman who gained 60kg after the death of his father. Experts were most concerned about his weight and started him on a strict diet and fitness regime, he was also given lap band surgery, which saw him drop an incredible 74kg. He soon developed an interest in bodybuilding and started working out more than ever. He was given a facelift, rhinoplasty and had his receding hairline shaved off completely. He also had a lot of loose skin removed. Once he returned home, his wife Anna, barely recognised him and was overjoyed with her husband's new look. She could tell he had been given a new lease on life.